Love mends a broken heart
by Fuzzy Cuddles
Summary: When Cho dumps Harry, Harry is comforted and later falls in love with this person but how will Ron feel if he finds out?
1. Can't go on

**Chapter 1 – Can't go on**

'History of Magic, how exciting,' Ron said and smiled sarcastically.

Harry laughed. Nothing could go wrong today, nothing.

It was his third day in his sixth year of Hogwarts and he was on top of the world. Well except for the reminder that Voldermort was still out there somewhere.

Harry and Ron were almost to History of Magic when Hermione ran into them.

'Gotta go,' she said in a rush, 'Gotta meet Snape.'

'Why now?' Ron asked. 'History of Magic starts in a few minutes.'

Ron didn't get his answer because Hermione had rushed off towards the dungeons. It was true that they had already got lots of homework from Snape but it wasn't hard, why did she need to see him?

History of Magic went alright. Ron and him had played Tic Tac. Hermione however hadn't turned up all lesson.

So Harry and Ron went down to the dungeon to search for Hermione, she wasn't there and when they asked Snape about it he said she hadn't seen her.

After lunch they decided to look around for Hermione. They were on their way to the Gryffindor common room when Cho, Harry's girlfriend came towards them.

'Hello Harry, can we talk?'

'Sure,' he replied wondering what it was about.

'Harry, I want to tell you the truth right now. Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm, I'm……

* * *

To be continued. 


	2. It's Over

**Chapter – It's Over!**

'Harry, I want to tell you the truth right now. Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm, I'm……Gay!'

'You've been lying to me all along, you filthy little bitch!' Harry yelled at her. He was so angry never before had he been so angry not with anyone. He'd been taken for a ride, all those times he kissed what he'd thought was a nice girl.

'I'm really sorry.'

'Well sorry doesn't cut it girl, you took me for a ride. You told me you loved me!'

With that Harry stormed from the room. It wasn't that she was gay, he didn't hate gays. He just hated the thought of her using him, telling him lies constantly.

Harry didn't pay much attention where he was going he just wanted to get away from everyone, to think. He reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password, then went in. No one was there and then he remembered he was supposed to be in class. He didn't care, he was just going to go up to his dormitory, to his bed and think.

Hours passed and the room grew darker, he had cried. He had loved her. Harry didn't know how long he spent there but he didn't feel like explaining to anyone yet.

In the distance Harry heard someone pass the Fat Lady, not wanting to be seen Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and left the Gryffindor tower.

It was night and it was obviously dinnertime. Harry not feeling like eating ran out of the castle and towards Hagrid's hut. He could talk to Hagrid he felt. Hagrid wouldn't give any comments about trying to get back together which Ron and Hermione probably would.

'Hi Hagrid.'

But it wasn't Hagrid in there it was……


	3. Harry Tells Someone

**Chapter 3 – Harry Tells Someone**

But it wasn't Hagrid in there it was…… Ginny.

'Hey Harry, what's wrong?' she asked when she saw the tears running down his cheeks.

'Nothing,' he lied.

'Harry, something is obviously wrong or you wouldn't be upset. Come sit down.'

'Where's Hagrid?'

'He's gone into the Forbidden Forest; just don't worry about that at the moment.'

Harry was now getting annoyed. Did Ginny expect him to tell her all his secrets? Well he wasn't going to tell her!

'Its Cho, isn't it Harry?'

'How did-?'

'I know?' She interrupted. 'I was talking to Luna. She didn't know why but she said you hadn't been talking to Cho lately.'

'So you expect me to tell you everything, do you?' He said viciously, he was getting really angry now.

'No I don't. I just thought you might want to discuss it, to help you deal with it.'

'Well I don't!' He yelled at her.

Ginny just pretended she didn't notice that she had just been yelled at instead she began to make a cup of tea for herself and one for him.

'Here you go, it'll calm you down.'

Harry didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Ginny was annoyed with him but she was trying to hide it.

'Boys,' she muttered.

'Listen Ginny, I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's just Cho made me so angry with what she did,' he said slowly. 'I think you're right, maybe I should tell you, I mean you know what it's like.'

'What do you mean with Michael?'

'Yeah, oh sorry.'

'No, its okay he was a git anyway.'

'Well okay I'll tell you,' his voice began to go quieter and slower. 'Well she just came up to me one day and she said she was really sorry –.'

'Sorry about what?' She interrupted.

'She said she was sorry because she -,' He trailed off and fell to silence.

'It's alright, if you don't want to continue you don't have to,' she said but Harry thought she didn't sound very convincing.

'No, I can. She said she was gay.'

'Cho? Gay? I'd never of guessed that,' and at that moment Harry began to get sadder he looked like he would cry any moment now.

'Oh sorry Harry, I'm so sorry. It must be so hard.'

Harry felt hot tears running down his cheeks and Ginny got up and came up to him and gave him a big hug.


	4. I hate her!

**Chapter 4 – I hate you!**

Ever since that night telling Ginny Harry had felt better. He had told Hermione and Ron, well except for the part about him telling Ginny.

Every time Ron saw Cho around the corridors now he'd call her nasty names and threaten her with detention if broke a single rule. Harry on the other hand just ignored her.

It had been two weeks now since Harry was dumped by Cho and he hadn't talked to Ginny about that night in Hagrid's hut since.

'Hey Harry. I need your help with a spell, can you help me now?' It was Ginny.

Harry knew it wasn't a spell.

'Sure,' he answered.

So Ginny lead him into an empty classroom.

'Harry, I know who Cho's dating.'

'Who? I'll punch her face out!'

'Padma Patil,' she said.

'The -,' and he swore really badly under his breath.

'I'm so sorry, Harry.'

'It's okay, it wasn't you're fault. I'm gonna punch Padma good!'

Harry dashed out of the room and off to his Newt level Charms class.

He didn't meet Padma all day until the afternoon when he heard a strange noise come outside an empty classroom. Harry went to investigate and found, Cho and Padma kissing in the classroom. He didn't care at the moment about disturbing them. So Harry opened the door approached them and smacked them both so hard they hit the ground unconscious and then he ran as quickly as possible from the room thinking of how much he hated both of them.


End file.
